GayDay
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: Cat is making up for the YayDay debacle with a special present. In chapter two Jade and Tori will join the story for a fun suprise. Jori/Puckentine Standard Puckentine Chronicles followed by ghost story with porn overtones Rated M for 'Mmmm are you sure y
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N Was writing a mystery Jori/Puckentine crossover when #YayDay came on and couldn't move past the decision of whether the ghosts would be real or not, so decided to shelve it and work on a yayday fic. Who would have thought they'd merge. Jade and Tori don't appear til the second half (meaning chapter two, they are not in chapter one. it's just this is only a two parter) but appear they shall. So just sit tight and I hope you enjoy.)_

I knew Sam forgave me, but I was still going to make it up to her. And I already knew how. It wasn't easy, but the phone call had been made and it would be ready at two this afternoon.

I had wracked my brain. First thing I did was call herb when we got back to the apartment yesterday. But he'd already sewn the jacket together and stuffed it with garbage to make a stink pillow, since that's what he wanted anyway.

I personally thought maybe Herb needed some 'special vitamins.' But I guess when you're the Director of Programming for Nickelodeon they let you be as crazy as you want.

Last night before we went to bed Sam and I had a talk. I agreed that it was probably best that we keep up the game that we were only a 'real' couple on Sweetheart Sundays and that's why they were so special and the rest of the time we were just friends with benefits. So there was never a risk that we might be too lovey and blow the closet wide open.

Sam reminded me that it had been my idea and as far as she was concerned we could be totally out and if the babysitting jobs dried up she had other skills we could rely on. And I reminded her that we were both underage. We didn't need to tempt some rando homophobic judge to bust her for something small and decide we couldn't live together anymore.

But I also told her that I loved her so much and the sex was so good, we were still friends with fairy tales as far as I was concerned.

But I still had to make up for giving her a crusty pillow with stains, for snooping, and for not trusting and knowing her better than that.

I could pretend that it was because I was still a little squobbly from the frobbie frandangle. And it's true, I was. And I was pretty sure that I needed my dosages adjusted on my special vitamins. But just because it wasn't my fault, it was still my responsibility. And I still needed to make it up to Sam. The two o'clock delivery took care of the pillow. But there was still the snooping and the not trusting.  
Also, honestly, a little bit extra. Because I knew about Sam's childhood, so doing a bad present was a uniquely hurtful thing. Just like flirting with Freddie had been a uniquely hurtful thing.

It was as if I was doing mean things specifically targeted to hurt Sam more than they'd hurt the average person.

I'd love to fly up to Seattle and cunt punt her mom, that'd be something uniquely targeted for Sam. But I knew that no matter what a gank bijon that woman was, Sam bore her no ill will now that she was away from her.

Then I had an idea. It wasn't perfect, but except for my Sammy-lamb, and our love, there was no such thing as perfect. It was a good idea. And it would work.

Her breakfast is ready so I took it in to wake her up.

I laid the bed desk over her sleeping form then went and stood at the foot of her bed, announcing in my british serving boy voice, (it carried better than my serving girl voice and I wanted to be sure to wake her) "Is her Majesty Princess Samothrace of Puckell ready to break her fast?"

"What?!" Sam shouted half asleep. "Smorgens?" She continued.

"Oh no your majesty, I'm afraid the smorgens weren't ripe yet so I've prepared seven meats and a waffle."

She snapped awake. "Seven meats? Don't tell me you found turtle bacon,"

"Alas no, Princess Samothrace. The seventh meat is…" I presented the plate. "A turkey leg. It's so obvious, I truly can't believe we didn't think of it before."

"Exactly what breakfast was missing. And my name is not Samothrace." Sam said.

"Her majesty was named after an island off the North Eastern coast of Greece and we both know it." I said. "Now will her majesty be requiring anything else or may I retire to bed."

"Coming back to bed is exactly what I require." Sam said in her own passable English accent.

"Happy Sweetheart Sunday, my love." I said, kissing her neck.

"Happy Sweetheart Sunday, Kitten." Sam said. Leaning over and kissing me with syrupy lips.

"Although I'm afraid this Sweetheart Sunday might be cut a little short." I said.

"And why's that?" Sam asked.

"Well, because I have some yesterday to make up for. So Sweetheart Sunday til 5. Your replacement present comes this afternoon, but that won't change anything. But after five I have some surprise plans."

"What sort of surprise plans."

"Asking me a ton of questions is a form of snooping, Sammy-lamb. And we are now a snoop free home." I said.

"Okay, kid. Just be sure you remember that next time it's time for you to have a surprise." Sam said.

"I know. One day at a time. I'm a sick snooping sicko, but I do feel really horrible and I hope I've learned my lesson. You know it's more important to me to be 100% truthful with you, so I can't say I did when we won't know for sure." I said.

She put her arm around me. "I know." and kept eating with her other arm.

I snuggled against her, stroking her back as she ate.

When she was finished I put the bed desk on the floor and snuggle in next to her. "You are one sexy sack o' Momma. You know that right?" I asked.

"I had my suspicions. What with all the sexing you are always trying to make happen." Sam said.

"Was that a complaint? Cause I can just go off and lick myself. I am a Cat you know." I replied.

"Not at all. I'm always hungry for Kitten. Especially right this minute." She kissed me. "Hungry for Kitten kisses." And she kissed down my neck. "Mmmm and Kitten neck, definitely hungry for some Kitten neck." Then she kissed down to my breasts. "And I am positively starved for Kitten cupcakes." She was busy with kissing, licking, and sucking on my breasts and nipples as I gasped and moaned and fondle-groped her so the game was stalled there for a moment. Which was fine. In fact, I was totally, joyously, in favor of it.

Eventually she kept kissing down. "And Kitten belly, you know Momma loves her some fine Kitten belly on a fine Sweetheart Sunday morning."

"Oooh, yes, I did know that about you, Momma." I laughed. I loved it when she kissed my belly but it did always tickle, that little bit.

Maybe it was natural. Maybe it's because I knew where she was going.

And down she went. "But it's Kitten's kitten that I can't get enough of. Her soft slick slit that I could lick all day and wish for another day to lick it."

"Oh Sam you're so horny and licky. But we all know that every part of me you would lick all day and just want-" And I was unable to finish because Miss Trickster decided that was the time to start licking with real intent.

I could feel her fingers spreading me open as her hot wet tongue entered me and opened me deeper as it went in. "Oh Sam," I said winding my fingers in her hair.

"Oh Kitten," She responded, as I'd hoped she would. I also liked the hunger in her voice. The need. I could hear how much licking me out turned her on. Which only turned me on more. And since she was really good at it and I was already turned on fit to bust, I started to cum a little. And when Sam heard my little 'Oooh, that's nice' noises turn into "Oooh, I'm coming' noises, she redoubled her efforts.

I think it was some, 'Well if she's coming, I'm gonna make her cum hard.' But I think a lot of it wasn't intentional. I think she was just so turned on by the idea of what we were doing. What she was making me feel.

Oh boy, did she ever make me feel. When that first wave hit it was like everything was clenching down and exploding out at the same time. Plus, of course, I could still feel her licking me and fingering me and her thumb rubbing my clit.  
Which was almost too much, but then there was another explosion and suddenly it wasn't. Not because it was less but because everything was too much so it was just another overwhelming pleasure.  
Another supernova explosion of light and heat.  
I was moaning, almost screaming and I'd pulled a pillow over my face and held it there so I didn't have to worry about how loud I was being.  
I felt her slide another finger inside. Her sucking mouth was now on my clit and her slip-slickery thumb of her other hand  
that had been on clitty duty was sliding deliciously into my bottom.

I'd only just discarded the pillow to the side so I could watch her.  
I had my knees in my hands to give her room to work her magic.  
When I felt number three coming and this was going to be a real firestorm. "Fuck Sam, you are so good at this."

She smiled up at me from around my button. Moved down, pushed my legs back, and with a deep sweep of her tongue loudly sucked all the cum from inside me. Before moving back to what she was doing with a loud swallow.

It's amazing how things change so quickly. It wasn't that long ago a display like that would have struck me as crass and a little gross.  
But now it was touching and romantic.  
I mean Sam was a crass person. She was my sexy little neanderthal  
but the fact that she wanted me inside her like that was awesome and touching and lovely.

Obviously she had been eating my cum since day one, the unusual part that would have had me squinting and wondering in the past  
was scooping it all in a big load to eat at once in one gooey mouthful. This wasn't Lesbian Bukkake 7.

And she was about to get heaps more.

As it began to build my body went into panic cause it was so intense and my arms moved down to push her away.  
At the moment I was swinging wide because my arms could flail around as much as they liked but my brain was still in charge and she liked this roller coaster.

Not to mention even if it did get intense enough I did properly try to push her away for real, Sam was under orders not to let me  
and only to stop if I tried to push her away at the same time saying, "No I'm serious, stop."  
Which means that something is going on that means this all needs to grind to a screeching halt.  
Or if I safeworded. And if I safeworded when we weren't playing those games then that means I don't want the sex to stop but I need it to get super gentle as if I'd safeworded during hardplay. Or I have some other crazy idea and just follow my lead.

But I wasn't pushing her away yet. Though I knew if this was how hard three was starting at, I would almost definitely be really pushing by the end of three and gibbering nonsense sounds loudly while pushing through four and five.  
So I had that to look forward to.

Well maybe just four. Because I really wanted to get some Sammy pretty dang soon. Or some pretty Sammy dang soon.

The fucker didn't even crest.  
It was like a c- punch. I felt it coming and I was ready.  
Ready for that wave.  
But it wasn't like that. It was, 'you're gonna cum-whoops you cummin' bitch ha ha.'

And I was moaning almost squealing near the end as I tried to take another breath.

One hand pushing at Sam's head, one hand flopping uselessly beside me trying to grab my scream pillow.

Course Sambo was having none of it.  
She was having fun with my insanity. She calmly took my hand off her head and pushed it to the side holding it there.  
So now her fingers were fingering, her thumb of the fingering hand was on clit duty. Her bum thumbing hand was holding my wrist in an iron grip and her tongue was tickling my back door.

I got my pillow just in time.

Because all that holding back almost made me lose momentum. But once I felt safe to just let it out. To scream and swear and moan like a lost ghost. Something in me released and number five hit me before four was even out of the way and they had a little pileup in my puckell patch.  
Giving Farmer Sam, who was obviously trying to make something grow in my furrow, all she could feast on.

Then it happened. She decided to try the G-spot trick I'd been teaching her.  
She'd done it before, and it had blown my mind but on top of the pileup, all that juicy had to go somewhere.  
And I guess it was under quite a bit of pressure.

Boy am I glad I had given Sam the full science G-spot lecture, even though she was not as interested in listening as I was in learning it.

Because she was back to kissing and licking my kitten by then. And if you're with someone who squirts for the first time and you don't know what to expect it is exactly like them peeing in your mouth.  
It's clear liquid coming out of the same hole at the same pressure.  
It's not yellow but not all pee is yellow.  
It's a little sticky and sweet but you don't think about that when it's spraying in your mouth and on your face.

And of course with Sam's sense of humor, even though she obviously was into it and tried to catch and drink what she could, as soon as I was done she was like. "Kitten, we haven't even talked about pee games. And I wished you'd asked or at least done it in the shower. That was hot though, you got any more in there?"

And of course I never know when she's kidding. "Sam, I didn't pee. You made me cum so hard I squirted."

"Yeah, squirted pee. Maybe we do need to put baby Kitten in a diaper. Yes, that's probably best. Can't have kitten babies wazzing all over the ding danged place. Now you wait here like a good kitten baby, and Momma will get you a fresh diapie and the baby powder."

And she walked off.

Out of the room.

She had to be playing right?  
But we weren't even playing Momma and kitten. And we certainly weren't playing Momma and baby kitten. I was pretty sure I made it clear I didn't have a whole lot of interest in ever playing that.

What if she came back with a diaper. I was pretty sure I'd let her put it on me. Almost as sure as I was that I really didn't want her to.

Then why would I let her? Because I belonged to her? Well she had made a pretty big deal about the fact that she belonged to me too.

Because she was Momma? I said I wanted to wear my pretty collar all the time, and maybe in a perfect world I could. But we decided that was impractical.

And since I wasn't wearing it and we weren't playing this game. I had to at least think about the possibility she was doing this specifically to make me rebel.

Just for fun.

She actually came back holding a diaper and the thing of baby powder.  
But that was all.

"I don't know what game you're playing Samwise the hobbit. But since we both know if you brought my collar with you I would be your baby all day with the biggest goofiest smile on my face, if that was what you wanted. I'm guessing you want me to take that away from you and put it on you."

"You think you're strong enough kid?" Sam asked.

"Well there are over 300 skeletal muscles in the body and there are all different kinds of strong.  
There is no question, you are definitely stronger in lifting and punching muscles. Any of the large muscle groups.  
But I am not completely helpless. After years of massage I would say I know how to make the most of the strength I do have.  
Not to mention there are also neurospinal pressure points, and accupressure points."  
I reached out and grabbed her nipple. "Or just grabbing your nipple. Shall I twist?"

She dropped the baby supplies. "Fine, I was just joking." She grabbed me up as soon as I released her nipple. "Whoo! But I made you squirt! Kitten this is awesome. You're my little messy princess." All along she was swinging me around and kissing me.

She stopped and put me down. "Lets change my sheets then jump in the shower." She said.

"Yes change your sheets. Then your massage, then shower. Or better. Change your sheets. I get to have my way with you. Massage. I have my way with you again. Which morphs into having my way with you in the shower." I said.

"Now it is difficult to debate such a logical and clearly well reasoned argument." Sam said. "Though it does make me wonder. These plans for tonight, how much does having your way with me feature in tonight's plans?" She asked.

"It is not the primary goal of the night," I said, "But it wouldn't be unfair to say it will be featured in the evenings plans."

"That sounds like an awful lot of you having your way with me and very little me having my way with you." Sam said.

"Well, you just had your turn." I said.

"And you are talking about a plan for a minimum of three turns in the next 24 hours." Sam said.

"Sam, you knew I was a woman of powerful appetites when you decided to seduce me." I said, quite reasonably, I believe.

"When I decided to seduce you. If I remember correctly you met me in the bedroom on the night of the throbbing moon, with demands that you be allowed to 'lick it'."

"Look Samu, we can go around and around on this subject until we are blue in the pants. But the truth is if you weren't some sexual dynamo of the mysterious Northwest the likes of which my poor Southern California eyes and mind were not ready for. You're like a Sexquatch. They should have a Discovery channel show where pretend scientists hunt you." I said.

"Yes, If I wasn't a sexual dynamo of the pacific northwest, what would happen?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure I don't know. Because you are one." I responded.

We changed her sheets and threw the squirty ones in the dirty clothes. Then I pushed her back on top the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I have a lot planned to make it up to you, and I think showing you is better than telling you how sorry I am. I also don't know what to say. But I do need to say that it's on my mind and I don't know when I'm going to be able to forgive myself." I said.

"Cat, it's cool you've apologized. We're good."

"I know you've forgiven me silly." I said. "You forgave me the moment you knew the stink pillow wasn't your original present. In fact even though you were hurt, you'd forgiven me even when you thought it was. Because you love me.  
And if the only present you got was the apology, that would have been okay. Because you aren't used to anyone being good to you.  
But I'm not letting me off the hook that easily.  
But it's just like I was saying to myself this morning. This isn't like leprechaun school where one crazy unicorn can change a whole year.  
We've got the rest of our lives together. And however long it takes for me to feel like I made it up to you, we've got all that and more."  
I scooted down. "Now let me get some of that yummy Momma cream. That's the sauce for me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When I was trying to be polite about your nasty gross sauce you were making last week, I said, 'Well it isn't the sauce for me.' and as soon as I said it, I thought 'Now Sam's cum, that's the sauce for me.' So I've said it when licking you, or about to lick you like four times since then but you haven't gotten it." I said.

"Sorry. I got it this time, little lover."

"Naw, sexy Samburger with a side of sex." I kissed her there again. "I got it this time." I kissed down her inner thighs then back up.  
Then as I kissed around the outside, I ran my fingernails up and down her inner thighs.

I kissed her open, spreading her with my mouth and tongue and tasting and smelling the bright, live, joyful flavor and scent of my sweet girl.  
She was everything I could want and need and so delightfully delectable it really did feel like winning something every time I got to lick her.  
To kiss and stroke and make love to her. She was so beautiful and perfect. Such a vibrant mix of animal and angelic.

I played my fingers through her wiry bronze pubes. A shade or two darker than the hair on her head with just a hint of copper.

She truly was so arousing as to drive me mad.

But I just kissed and licked and let my love, my need for her take over. As long as I didn't fight it, my obsession with my lover remained manageable. Even fun.

I pet her pretty kitty as I kissed up her pale taut tummy to her full breasts.

Meaning that was the goal. I didn't go straight there. I kissed and licked her tummy and ribs a fair amount on my meandering trek to Tit Town.  
I've said it before but it bears repeating. There was no inch of her beautiful body that it wasn't a joy to explore again and again.  
To honor and examine with my mouth and lips. With my eyes and nose and tongue.  
Sometimes I needed that scent, that taste so badly, I had to bury my face in her lap like a dog for a few minutes just to get enough control to branch out to the rest of her.

But every inch of her was sexy, tasty, beautiful. Treasured to me.

I moved up to her collarbones, the top of her chest, her neck.

"Permission to kiss the princess," I said.

"When did I become a princess again?" Sam asked. "You were just snarfeling my snackbox, didn't ask permission to do that."

"That's because that is the sort of thing princesses have us peasants in their bed for. Snackbox snarfeling. But kissing requires special permission. Now are you going to play right or do I take my mouth and go home?"

"Sweet Kitten, right here, in my arms, is your home."

Well what can a girl say to that? I'll tell you one thing, that stopped the princess game and started the kissing right away.

Which is fine, because the princess game had stopped at breakfast and I'd just started it again anyway.

Very good kisser, Sam. I mean obviously someone who is as in touch with their body as she is would be.  
But I mean she is a very, like crazy good, kisser. Admittedly that opinion could be colored by my being in love with her.

My two favorite things: having her tongue in my mouth and having my tongue in her…  
That's another thing. I've decided that I have given in too easily to Sam's fondness for the dirty talk. So I'm cutting down. Not stopping, just scaling back. It seemed to me since a few weeks ago I'd kinda jumped in with both feet and I have sort of retreated one foot and three toes.

Anyway as I was saying either set of lips, kissing her was my favorite thing in the world. I just wish I could spend half my day on each and have that be my life. Okay, one quarter on each, one quarter to sleep, and one quarter for meals and kissing the rest of her beautiful body. There was a perfect life.

But there was something special about these full body hugs, lying naked in bed kissing her. That gave kissing her mouth a little extra vote.  
Of course her honeypot had the extra vote of it was a vagina, and that is always worth extra points in any civilised contest.

I loved the way her pussy fur felt against the shaved skin of my own.  
Just like I loved that she had bigger lips that I could kiss and tug and suck on.  
I loved that we were so different.

And hers was so beautiful. Mine was basically just a bare sexhole.  
No hair, very much my choice. But also no external labia, small little tictac clit. Which were just the way I was made.  
Absolutely had some hotness to it. But an artist couldn't sketch it.  
It was beautiful because of how it made me feel and because of it's utilitarian minimalist style usefulness.

But give me Sam's baroque artistic beauty every time. She had a treasure box a goddess would have. A place of feminine power and mystery that hypnotizes and draws me in.

Kissing her and touching her with my hands. Her breasts, her soft smooth skin, her fuzzy, wiry, sexy wetness.  
But mostly, for now, her kisses.

It was so easy for me to get lost in them. So easy for me to get caught up in loving her. In how very much she meant to me.

Just to be so focused on her mouth and tongue and how I loved the way her breath smelled.  
Yes especially after she'd been eating me, but most of the time.

And that's another thing, people have no romance in them.  
People are always looking for the joke.  
People are always looking to be gross or rude.  
It gets so even when I'm talking to you, a trusted friend, I question what I can and can't or should and shouldn't say.  
I don't know if I should say I loved the way her breath smelled or god forbid i loved the way her butt smelled.  
Because you're going to be sitting there tittering thinking your little gross morning breath and bodily function thoughts.  
When obviously she isn't going to be coming to lovemaking not feeling fresh. So fuck you.  
I do I love the way her breath smells 90% of the time. I want her to breathe on me, right in my face. I think it's sexy and it turns me on. And the other ten percent I can take or leave it. Sam is not a gross person, even her morning breath isn't really anything bad.

And I really love the way her butt smells and I really really love to stick my tongue up there. Cause she's a clean sexy girl with good hygiene. Just because someone doesn't wash their hair every day doesn't mean they don't wash their ass, you weirdo. A lot of people think it's bad to wash your hair every day.

Matter of fact all this talking about it. I'm going down there right now.

Or I would be if thinking about her bottom didn't make me think of those plump pink lips right next door. Waiting so poutily, patiently, sexily.

It's distracting. More distracting than I can handle.

I just have to kiss those slick beautiful lips.

And once I was kissing them, I had to suck and lick them. Then I had to stroke them with my fingertips and grasp them tugging gently,  
making Sam moan and move. I spread them flat against her skin, they stayed because they were a little sticky with moisture.  
Then I sucked them back into my mouth.  
I released them and licked up to Sam's fat little mushroom clit sucking on it. Feeling it firm up and stand out on it's tiny shaft.  
Licking down to spread her open with my tongue, then further open with my fingers, get up in there licking her,  
lapping up the sweet driplets of Sam nectar beginning to gather.  
Stroking her clit with the thumb of my left hand as the fingers of my right hand slid inside and began to try to bring her off. Licking and fingering her as she started to moan and grabbed my hair, pushing my face into her.

I made little enjoyment noises of my own. I couldn't help it. She tasted so good and I loved it when she held my hair and pushed me in deeper.

I kissed her and licked, sucking and slurping her yumminess as my fingers moved inside her, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge.

I moved up to her clit again. Sucking and licking while my fingers worked their magic inside her.

She moaned, grabbing my wrist with one hand and my hair with the other and just pushing me with need. It made me feel so loved and needed. and even hornier.

As she came her muscles relaxed and her hands stopped pushing but did not release me.

My licking and kissing became less aggressive but didn't cease. there was cum to lick up, and I just loved kissing her.

Finally I moved up to lay next to her. "Hello slut." She greeted me.

"Hey there." I said, kissing her.

"You luuuvve me." She said in her teasey voice.

"I know." I replied.

Because of my squirting experience and the fact that today was all about crazy wild sex.  
For no reason. I mean it was because I was making up for my Yayday stupidity yesterday, but how that made it about sex I don't know.  
Plus the fact that I had afternoon plans for Sam and I that weren't sexy.

Either way I had a new G-spot massage that I decided to do rather than Sam's regular massage today. It hadn't been planned, in fact I just decided in the last few minutes but it was still decided as far as I was concerned.

I won't go into it because I think I've already described two and I know at least one and their pretty much the same. Ditto our exciting shower play.

Because what I really want to talk about is teaching Sam to make my famous meatballs.

"Now why are we doing this again?" Sam asked.

"A couple reasons. But a big one is so you'll know how to make them if you want some meatballs while I'm at school, or not at home.  
Today, we're going to make a lot of meatballs. So you want to start with two pounds of ground beef and one of ground pork. Sometimes I'll put lamb in there but I don't have lamb today. Because today I am making them exactly how I made them for the throbbing moon. But you always want to use more than one meat. Some people just use one. But those people are fools."

"Yes, if we've learned anything from six meats and a waffle it's the more meats the better." Sam said. "Proven again today when it became seven meats and a waffle. That turkey leg was a gamechanger."

"Sometimes instead of ground pork I will fry a pound of bacon and crumble it up. It's important that you take the recipe as a jumping off point not an unbreakable law. Basically for three pounds of meat you want between a teaspoon and a half and two teaspoons of salt. More and it's too much. Less and it's bland and lifeless. But salt is where most people mess up. If you're good there and don't make it too spicy everything else can be fixed according to taste and personal preference. Like Nona does it with a cup of breadcrumbs. I use three quarters of a cup ground up cooked brown rice. You'll also want a teaspoon chili powder, a teaspoon of mustard powder. teaspoon each of oregano and basil. half teaspoon black pepper same of white pepper. Grate up two cloves of garlic and an entire medium onion. This is going to burn your eyes and your hands will stink for a week. The secret is after we make the balls we scrub our hands with salt and lemon juice and it takes the onion and garlic smell right away. Also works for fish. If we're ever fishing or making a bunch fish for dinner.  
Now you put it all in a big bowl and mix it with your hands. This is the fun part. Just get on in there and squoosh it all together.  
When it's all mixed, we want to start rolling balls. I don't want them all uniform either. I'm thinking from like ping pong ball size to like grape size.  
What's interesting is this is the exact same recipe when I make homemade sausage except the spices are a little different." I said.

"You can make homemade sausage?" Sam asked.

"Sure can. It's not that hard." I said.

"And this is something you've done before?" Sam asked.

"A few times." I said.

"And yet you've never done it for me." Sam said in her best detective examining a witness voice. "Someone you claim to love."

"You know what they say. No one is gonna buy the pig if you're giving out the sausage for free."

"I have heard that." Sam said.

We arranged all the meatballs in the pot with the biggest ones on the bottom put on the sauce and put it on to cook, playing video games while we waited.

I was worried that the timing would be off but the meatballs were done and spread out to cool on baking sheets just as the door bell rang.

The deliveryman had a box that was about three feet on a side. I had him set it on the counter. we tipped him and he departed.

"What's this kid?"

"It's your Yayday present. Happy belated Yayday." I said

"That's gotta be the biggest stink pillow ever." Sam said.

"Sam please, too soon. Just open it."

Sam cut the tape and lifted the box off a stainless steel bush. Three feet tall by three feet wide with leaves made out of sliced cheeses and salami and little bare forks. "It's awesome but it's not finished."

"Of course it's not finished Sam, It's a meatball bush and we still need to add the meatballs to it.  
I called the edible arrangement place and asked if they'd sell me one of their displays. Then I told them what we needed. So from now on when we have parties we can have a meatball bush like you wanted as a kid. I had them do the leaves this time but I knew you'd want my meatballs on it."

Sam hugged me and squeezed my boob. "I always want your meatballs kid."

Sam and I spent the next hour and a half decorating the meatball bush. Because she kept eating it down and we had to keep redoing it. But I think that took care of the present.

At five when the doorbell rang I said, "Oh yeah, the surprise. I figure the meatball bush makes up for the present. But I also need to make up for snooping so I need to show that I can trust that everything will be fine when things are out of my hands.  
And I need to make up for not automatically assuming it must be a misunderstanding when I saw the mouthwash. So I need to show that I know you better than that.  
I also need to show that I love you and I'm willing to do what you like, to make up for last week with Jade and Freddie and all that mess.  
So that's Jade and Tori at the door. We're going to a scary old house that Jade knows and we're going to shoot a movie. A zombie movie. A zombie porno movie. Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N This story keeps surprising me. I went with such an odd two-parter because I had a plan. Part one actually went more according to plan than stories usually go. Should have known that meant part two would be crazy. And it looks like there will be a part three now.)_

Well, gotta give Cat credit, she surprised me. The meatball bush was a good surprise, making a childhood dream come true on a 24 hour turn around.

Springing plans to make a zombie porn movie in a creepy old house, that was more of a 'holy shitbabies' surprise.

But it does show a desire to do something I'm interested in. Horror movies. Use her skill set, make up and acting, to do this and of course she can make a scary movie in a way she couldn't watch a scary movie.

I turned to my lover and said, "You, Kitten. Only you, and always you. You are my heart, my soul, and the only reason the sun shines as far as I am concerned. But if this is happening, Momma gonna have some fun."

She kissed me and said, "Knock our socks off."

I answered the door. I touched tongues with Jade. She understood that I may not be a hugger. But you have to do something to greet someone who apparently agreed to make a surprise porno with you.

Then I turned my attention on Tori. Who was giving me a look for what I just did with Jade. Too intimate apparently, but it did give me an inspiration. "Ooh Jade. You got one of those RealDolls. It certainly looks like a person, maybe a little plastic."

"Hi Sam." Tori said.

"They can make them talk now? You know who this looks like? That stuck up Tori girl tease who is always playing with your emotions. Can they make these sex dolls look like real people?"

"I am Tori, Sam." Tori said.

To which I replied. "That is awesome Jade, that is exactly what I would program my sex doll to say. If I knew they could talk, which I didn't til just now.  
I've always wondered if these sex dolls felt as real as they advertise." I said sticking my hand down Tori's pants.

She tried to jump back, but of course I am much stronger than her. I'd already commited myself so I just groped her pussy while she struggled. Seemed nice enough. Couldn't really check it out properly between the tight jeans and her struggles.

"Jade! Cat! Sam, stop!" Tori shouted.

I pulled my hand out and rounded on Jade.

"Jade will you please control your doll. I am not a professional performer like you three. So I need to stay in character. And if I'm going to be able to treat Tori as a sex zombie in the movie I have to start objectifying her in my mind now."

Which is the most ridiculous thing in the world. It didn't even have internal logic let alone actual logic. But it was funny. To me. "She did agree to do this movie. I think it was her idea that the four of us have a naked playdate to begin with. Right?"I asked.

"Yes it was." Jade said. I got the vibe from the way she said it that while Jade was down with this now that everyone was onboard. The fact that Tori had ever brought it up might be a sensitive enough spot that I'd be allowed to play my little games if I wanted, with Jade's full support.

"So she's doing Cat a favor in doing this surprise for me. She wanted to mess around anyway. I certainly hope that she wants to be my friend. I certainly hope that she's not friends with my girlfriend, my sister, Carly and my new good friend Jade but she's planning to sabotage my movie. Do you think that's it Jade? That even though she's getting brownie points with Cat and this is undoubtedly one of the most interesting things that has ever happened in her white bread life. I'd say the most interesting if it was six months ago, but she's dating you now. And six months ago this wouldn't have happened, but you know what I mean.  
Or do you think she doesn't understand that being a sex zombie involves passively letting yourself be groped."

"The movie hasn't started yet." Tori said.

"It's called backstory!" I yelled, then snarled, "And no one is talking to you, fuckdoll." Even I knew what backstory actually was, but I was proud of myself for pulling out a real performance word on the spur of the moment. Regardless of meaning.

Jade moved up behind Tori. Squeezing her boobs. "Mmmm fuckdoll. I like that. It suits you. And Sam, believe me she'll behave." She started to take off Tori's shirt. "Now you be a good little sex zombie and show Sam the goods or I'm taking your pants as well."

She slid her hand down Tori's pants and started petting her as I took the shirt and bra off the rest of the way.

Looking at her breasts, I thought that they looked kinda like Cat's. They were the same round and perfect marshmallow mounds with a chocolate chip nipple. Cat's were cuter and better but same style. With Tori's being the next size up. The same way I was betting Jade had tits like mine; full and firm and muscley. Big without being too heavy. But hers were the next size up. I wondered if there was something we could do there for the movie.

Then I thought of the four of us together. The fact that we were an a, b, c, and d cup and it seemed like that was too fun of a coincidence and there had to be something we could do with that. But I couldn't think of what yet.

Cat came back in from the back. "So are we stripping Tori down or we giving her shirt back and getting out of here?" She asked.

"It's up to Jade. It's her fuck zombie in the movie. It's her girlfriend here. She knows this side of her best.  
If we take her pants as well we are going to go three way style on her and completely fuck her out on the living room floor.  
We'll say it's research for the film. How well she can be a fuckdoll that is used as a sex object.  
But in reality it will be a combination punishment because we are going to all be clothed while she is naked.  
We are going to be manhandling her, doing whatever we want and she's not supposed to talk.  
And lastly we'll be doing exactly what we're doing now, but on an epic scale. Discussing the movie and her and anything else as if playing with her body was an everyday thing.

But it will also be half reward because it will be three girl's hands on her and we may be playing and we may be teasing. We may even be trying to make her cum because it's funny and we want to see what works quickest for in front of the camera. But there is no question we are all going to be trying to make her cum."

"If there's two things I know about Miss Sweet Sally Peaches." Jade said in her melodramatic old time movie voice. "It's that the most important things in the world to her are preparing for a role and being fucked out on the living room floor like a used tart."

"Take the pants." I announced.

Cat unbuttoned Tori's pants and started unzipping the zipper. With Jade just about to help Tori said, "But I don't-"

I touched my hand to her mouth. "No talking from the sex zombie. Now for Tori's benefit the safeword on this production is bubblegum. That will shut everything down and we are all just friends again. Other than that we will be using a traffic light system. And this goes for everyone. Just like anyone can safeword anyone can call red or yellow. Jade, you can not call green on someone else's red or yellow."  
I used Jade because Cat would never do that and we all knew it. "Red means I need what we are doing right now to stop, but I don't want the night to stop. Quick let's do something else. Depending on context or if they call a hard red this can stop the night temporarily while everyone calms down and regroups, or whatever. Yellow just means 'slow down I'm not sure about this'. Green is used if someone asks you how you are, if they ask you if you remember the safeword, or if we're doing something wild and you're concerned someone might be wondering but hasn't asked yet you can just announce you're green. The reason we use green instead of yes to 'do you remember the safeword' is it's possible to get so deep into things you are saying yes to everything. And since safewording can be a safety issue we need to know if you aren't in your right mind, even if it's from orgasm intoxication."

"You sure do seem to know a lot about this." Jade said.

"In a second. That's something we can talk about while doing something else with our hands." I said. Turning back to a now naked Tori. "Do you need to safeword or red light."

Tori shook her head. Her eyes looked nervous and excited.

"Oh, so it decided to be a good sex zombie." I said. "There's also things you do to make sure someone is okay when they are gagged or not allowed to talk. Cat hand me your keys."

Cat gave me her keys. With two or three keys and six or eight little stuffed animals and toys.

I picked a little pink piggy and held it up. "You can use this, cause you're our little fuckpig."

"Hey," Tori said.

"No talking." I said. "Now open."

Tori opened her mouth and I put the pig in.

"Now if you need us to check in with you just drop the keys and that will be obvious enough we'll see it even if we're doing something else."

"Now Jade," I said, "I don't know how these sex dolls work, but we want her on the floor on all fours."

"Just push her down, She'll figure it out. Sex zombies are about as smart as dogs."

"But are they as obediant?" I asked.

"This one is. She knows how important this movie is to Cat and I and she is willing to do anything to make sure it's just how we want it."

I had her in position and was stroking her back with one hand while playing with her pussy with the other. Just gently petting and tickling around the outside, at least for now. "What a good girl she is. What a good sweet little dolly she is." I looked at Jade and Cat. "C'mon, you two get in on this."

Cat sat on the other side of Tori and started playing with her boobs and Jade got her phone out. Standing behind Tori she was clearly fiddling with the camera. "Okay Sam, grab one side of her ass in each hand, a little farther down so you have the tops of her thighs too." I moved my hands. "Alright, now spread her ass and her pussy really wide for me."

Tori dropped the keys. "Yellow."

Jade just sighed and walked over and grabbed the keys and put them in Tori's face waiting for her to open her mouth again. "You can not 'yellow' over pictures. I have five gigs of naked, semi naked, and 'holy chiz that's wild' pics of you on my computer already. we are here to make a movie. So that can't be it."

"I think she knows that if she opens her mouth to talk, the pig will just go back in. But I'm guessing this one is because we're all clothed and manhandling her and she's naked and feeling vulnerable."

"Exactly why we have to do it. So she knows if she can handle being in the movie." Jade said.

"You just want heaps of pictures where we're all playing with poor Tori." Cat said.

"And that's why she should be happy to do it." Jade said and Tori opened her mouth with a smile and took the pig back between her teeth with a sassy little snarl.

I think she realized that a spur of the moment zombie porn movie was more a place to let it all go and just be insane. Instead of pausing even a moment and reflecting on why you decided to do a spur of the moment zombie porn.

This time when I tried to spread her, Tori stuck her butt out even further and Cat's little hand came up from between Tori's legs, spreading her still more.

Then I began to knead and squeeze Tori's butt while Cat fingered and played with her pussy. Lying on her back next to Tori and reaching up between Tori's legs to provide maximum visibility to the camera.

"Awesome." Jade said. 'Thanks, Cat."

I figured we were going good now and I was about to continue on the conversation.  
It occurred to me that I didn't know what Cat had told them about our kitten and Momma time. I knew that she was proud enough of it that if we'd decided to play with making it full time she would tell everyone just like she was always so free with stories about everything in her life.

But I also knew that since we hadn't, she might have decided it was something special just for us.

I know I tended to be that way. That if we had to be closeted, I liked to treasure everything as private. Because when I can't be public about something so important, making it like it's a secret is part of what makes hiding it feel okay.

But I could tell my stories without talking about my collared kitten. Because I didn't learn technical stuff with her I learned emotional and practical stuff. The technical stuff I'd already learned before the first time I met Cat.

"Jade you were asking where I learned all the safewords and traffic lights,"

"No, I said you knew a lot. I would have asked. I'm asking now. But I wanted to see how you reacted to my saying you know a lot so I could know to back off if it seemed private." Jade said.

"You don't back off if things are private." I said.

"Yeah," said Cat

And Tori made an obvious noise of agreement.

Cat continued, "You don't care about most of what people have to say. But if you are interested you don't back off for anything."

"Well Sam is different." Jade said.

"Cause Sam'll thump you." Cat said.

"Sam would not thump me. Would you Sam?" Jade asked.

"Not unless you hurt Cat. And you love Cat more than anyone in the world. With the possible but unlikely exception of fuckdoll here." I started playing with Tori's breasts as I talked.

"She and I have only been dating a couple months. Cat and I have been friends for years. She'll get there." Jade said. "Shed get there faster if she did what she was told a little more often."

"Yeah, she's naughty. Do we need to punish her?"

Tori started making "Uh uh," noises and squirming a bit.

"Don't worry about it fuckdoll. I'm on your side." Jade reached over and smacked her ass. "It seems our little Tori loves to be spanked. Like loves it, loves it. Like can cum from having her butt spanked, with no other touch loves it. And I'm not even talking about spanking hard. I'm actually specifically not talking about hard. She's terrified you'll spank her, do it too hard and ruin it. That's what all this nonsense is. Normally she would be willing to just go with the flow but the reason she fought this. I know you couldn't even tell she fought this could you? Didn't fight hard. But the reason she fought at all was fear you will spank her. She apparently always liked it. But her and I together have played around and sorted out exactly what she likes so she only likes it when I do it now."

I noticed Jade was holding her hand in front of the keys so Tori couldn't spit them out. "Naturally she's shy about it and didn't want me telling you. But she needs to know that I know the difference between some silly nervousness about telling something like that and not knowing that I would make sure no one spanked her. So yes, she needs to be punished. In a way that will look good on film."

"You're not thinking…" I started.

"Absolutely am," Jade said.

"Thinking what, what's she thinking?" Cat asked.

"Cum Torture." Jade and I said together.

Tori made a very nervous sounding squeak.

"Cum torture? What's cum torture?" Cat asked.

"We triple team her and make her cum again and again past the point of being able to stand it because the pleasure is so intense." I explained.

"Plus I've got this." Jade took out a block of flesh colored plastic not quite the size of a paperback book with several interesting looking thumb sized nodules.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a prescription vibrator. Doctors in Germany give them to people who cannot have orgasms. The doctor who gave it to me also gave me a 45 minute class on how to make the body cum with this regardless of if the body is cooperating. It's like a hand size sybian."

"Didn't know you had any problems Jade." I said.

"I don't, but when doctors are giving out prescription strength vibrators, you lie." She set it down on the coffee table. "But that thing is pretty intense. We'll just set that aside for the moment. We just want to have it if we need it. But maybe she will do well enough without. Because I know she's a little scared to try it. Really any vibrator with a wall plug is a jolly time. Cat please plug that in, in case we need it."

I looked at Tori as we got ready to get started. She definitely seemed nervous. But she was obviously mentally clear and wasn't objecting. That was all I needed to know.

I sat on the side opposite the camera and began running my hands over Tori's naked body. She was still on all fours and I suggested that we lay her down so the pressure on her knees wouldn't distract from all the good feelings we were trying to give her.

Once she was laying on her back, I started to rub and play with her tits while Jade did outside pussy work and Cat did inside pussy work. Because she had the best hands and knew all those crazy pressure point tricks.

And when I say I was on boob patrol. I was also stroking and running my fingers down her body. I just focused on boobs and nipples.

I could hear Tori's noises starting to sound like she was near the peak. Her hand moved. Not to push anyone, or to get away, yet, but it did make me think. "Is it going to be a good fuckdoll or do we need to tie it."

"Fuck it." Jade said. "Let's tie it."

She pulled out a bag of different length zipties. "I love rope, it's beautiful, it feels sexy against the skin. And there is a whole art to it that I have played with for years. I'd love to show it to you. Maybe during the movie. But I always bring these just for convenience."

In less than a minute she had looped Tori's wrists, looped once above the knee, once below the knee, then looped the above and below together on each side, and attached them to her wrists

In just seconds Tori was bound with her legs up and open and while she had freedom of movement it wasn't any movement that would stop or restrict access to us trying to make her cum.

We went back to what we were doing. Even the minute Jade stopped to tie her threw things off timing-wise and stimulation-wise.

So we had to build her back up to that same extreme level.

We were still on the original assignments. Jade doing clit and surrounding area, Cat doing inside, and me doing boobs and a bit of body.

All of us were being very free with verbal praise and encouragement. Telling Tori how good she was doing and how proud and horny she was making us.

When the first one hit her and she started to moan and squirm a bit I stroked her arms and legs and calmed them. She did not need to be thrashing yet, with how far we planned to take this.

As number one ebbed out Jade and Cat traded places on Tori.

Cat pulling her fingers out and using their wetness to play with her lips and around the outside, while Jade went into her girlfriend and began to assertively work an orgasm out.

She might not have Cat's tricks up her sleeve, but she knew Tori's body and a second was on her almost instantaneously.

I didn't expect this to go higher than eight or ten. Not unheard of for one session of particularly good sex. Cat had hit ten before. Two or three times, and that's just a few months into the relationship. But one on top of another is a different story.

By three she was thrashing a bit and I didn't want to see her hurt herself on the zipties, so I started putting most my energy into holding her down and only whatever extra I had into keeping up the play. Especially when she was mid-cum. Because Cat, my bio wiz, said that would release hormones that would make the orgasm more intense.

At number six they made her squirt. Which I thought might be something Jade was going for. what I didn't expect was for them both to go. "Oh god, Tori! what are you doing?"

"Oh that nasty!" Jade said. "Maybe I should have been calling you, Miss Sally Pisspants all this time."

"Sam look! She's wazzing all over the place. We made her cum so hard she tinkled." Cat said.

But they didn't stop. I would have thought they would have.

Especially if they were pretending she wazzed rather than squirted.

But if anything they were working harder. Before number seven started to crest I realized why. Tori was trying to draw her breath in and then losing her place and forgetting what she was doing. They were getting at least one more, two if they were lucky, before she called yellow or red and stopped it.

If I believed for a second she was safewording I would have checked in immediately. but I wasn't interrupting a punishment that was almost done anyway to see if the punishee is going to call it off.

Not to mention I think it was pretty clear that she was having as much fun as can be reasonably expected by someone being tortured. And the whole purpose of the keys is they were something she had to hold in her mouth. If she wanted them out all she had to do was let go.

They were able to make her squirt a second time, which I think was the hope. And when that orgasm was over we were done.

Jade had a small pair of odd looking scissors out. "Cat nail clippers. Best I've found for snipping zip ties."

We all gathered around Tori with understanding messages about her loss of control.

"I don't know what happened." Tori said, mortified. "Nothing like that has ever happened before."

"Well I hope not." Jade said. "'I waz like a nervous puppy when I'm excited' is something your girlfriend wants to know."

"Don't worry about it," Cat said. "This one time I had to pee so bad when Sam and I were driving down the 101 to San Diego. That I had to have her pull over at one of those rest stops. It was disgusting."

"Because you didn't make it?" Tori asked hopefully.

"No I made it, I'm not five. It's just nobody ever cleans those." Cat said.

"Don't worry Betsy Wetsy. I still love you." Jade said.

Tori looked shocked. "You said you loved me."

"I say I love you all the time. I've told you I love you since that first 'I think I might be in love with you' over a year ago." Jade said.

"Never in front of anyone. Last week when my mom walked in at the wrong moment you changed it to 'I love spoons'."

"They are the most underrated of flatware." Jade said defensively. "And this is just Sam and Cat. Cat knew I loved you before I did."

"I was tellin her to get up in them guts for years. I thought that's why she broke up with Beck the second time. Still pretty sure it was. But we all get scared." Cat patted Jade's arm.

Jade pulled away saying, "Alright then, and Sam? You wanna weigh in on me loving Tori?

I'd left the room to get a couple dirty towels from the hamper for the floor and a warm washcloth for Tori. Cat's influence. "Already knew, don't care." I said. Least that hasn't changed. I might be getting people a nice warm cloth so they can freshen up without being asked. But I still didn't care if their girlfriend loved them.

"Well my mom knows we're dating." Tori said.

Jade sighed exaggeratedly. Like this is an argument she'd had too many times before. "It's not about the dating. When have you ever heard me say I love anyone? I love Cat more than every blood relation I have put together. I've probably told her three times; all after two am. All after very deep emotional talks. I dated Beck for three years and he's still one of my best friends, don't you think I love him? But have you ever heard it? This is not the first time I have told you I love you in front of people, although I admit it's probably fifth or sixth. It's the first time I've said it in front of people we know. But I do say it. We've only been dating for eight or nine weeks but can you think of a time since school started that I haven't found a way to work 'I love you' into the conversation at least once a day?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Tori said.

Jade stopped what she was doing and walked over took Tori's face in her hands, "I love you, Tori Vega. Dating you has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Tori smiled and teared up a bit. "Thank you. I love you too."

Jade turned around, "So, does anyone have any idea on what we're doing with this movie?"

"Well, I haven't seen the location," I said. "But I was thinking spooky old house, zombie queen's lair. So you are the evil sorceress who raises the dead. Tori is of course your zombie fuckdoll."

"Naturally." Jade and Cat both said together.

"Now I see Cat as the innocent girl. And I'm her pet zombie. And you've called her there because as far as you're concerned she has stolen your property. And she has to to prove that I am her willing pet. Because zombies aren't supposed to have feelings.  
But you know from personal experience with the slavish devotion and voracious horniness of your own fuckdoll that sometimes zombies aren't as unemotional as they are supposed to be.  
So you tell her that if she can show our love is real and she's not just keeping me chained up as a free zombie she stole, than you will let her keep me.  
But then you change your mind and have Tori attack her and Tori and I have a naked girl fight. Plus obviously other naked porn-y things to be worked into the story as needed."

"Sounds fantastic. I brought some costumes including a long black pvc one that will work for a slutty evil sorceress." Jade said.

"Of course. It's a porn we all have to look slutty. Except Cat. I was thinking like a long white nightgown and she just acts in that super flirty way she has." I said.

Cat piped up then, "I can see the look you're going for and in a regular movie it'd be perfect. But this is not only a porn it's not even a regular porn.  
It's a fun porn made by four friends as an excuse to be sexy silly. Only four copies will ever be made and since it is likely we will stay in two couples for the rest of our lives the only reason we each need one is, why not. Copying movies takes a nanosecond.  
But I think I should be in that super cute white and pink babydoll nightie with the matching bra and thong."

"Perfect." Both Jade and I said in unison.

"Obviously, Tori won't be wearing anything but slutty zombie bodypaint." Cat said. Jade and I agreed.

Tori said, "Hey!" but she didn't argue too hard after the initial exclaimation.

"But what are you going to wear, Sam?"

"What would you put a pet zombie in? I was just thinking sweats and that sweatshirt with the collar torn off and the sleeves cut short. I'm thinking easy and simple so I think it's that or my coveralls I wear to work on my motorcycle because they are one piece zip on and off." I said.

"In reality I would put my pet zombie in a dress, because that is the simplest on and off. But for you Sam, I think the sweats idea is probably best." Cat said.

Tori who had dressed and then was working with Cat on the floor stood up. "Looks like that's as good as it's getting," She said. "I'm really embarrassed, I don't know what happened."

"Don't be embarrassed. Squirting twice, that's awesome. Female ejaculation isn't that easy for everyone. I've only ever did it once." Cat said.

"Squirting. Is that what squirting is? When you cum so hard you pee?" Tori asked.

"Oh, are we still doing that?" Cat asked and then corrected herself. "That's right you peed. I can't have you peeing all over my floor Tori. You are a dirty girl."

"No seriously, is that what squirting is? Because I've heard of it, but I always thought it was something different." Tori said.

"It is," Cat said and then explained what squirting actually is.

"And you let me think I peed." Tori yelled at Jade. "No, worse than that, you told me I peed."

"If you need me to tell you whether or not you peed, you have issues worse than me playing a trick on you." Jade replied calmly.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"I told you I love you. That I've never been happier. That's all you get." Jade said.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N Can't say this ended up being a mystery and it barely ended up being a ghost story. Not sure what it ended up being. I hope somebody likes it and maybe one day I will write a story that retro actively makes this one make sense.)_

Jade drove us over there. It was just what she promised; a beautiful, if run down and creepy looking, rambling old Victorian. The picture I had in my mind was almost exactly what the house looked like. Except I expected it to be more subdued colors and it was purple and dusky rose like an old bruise.

Jade had huge professional makeup cases, a steamer trunk full of costume possibilities, several industrial stage lights and two digital cameras that were exactly the same, including tripods they could be mounted on.

"I would kill or die to live in this house in it's heyday." Jade said. "I wouldn't mind living in it now. But when this palace is revived it is going to be heaven." She paused dramatically. "Of course there's those who say it is heaven to a few souls already. They say there are at least five different entities that haunt these halls."

"You didn't tell us it was going to be a real haunted house." Cat said.

"There's no such things as ghosts." Tori said.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as ghosts. And there's no such thing as magic. And Sam and I did not see a doll come to life that we were dollsitting. And Jade hasn't been a witch since right after her thirteenth birthday. The world is exactly as it appears, right Tori?" Cat asked.

"I don't know about this doll you are talking about. But the rest; yes, no such thing as ghosts and Jade is definitely not a witch. Jade have you told Cat that you're a witch? You know that she's… trusting." Tori said.

"No, Tori, I have actually told her on a half dozen occasions that I am not a witch." Jade said. "And even more than that I have told her that if I was a witch it is obviously something that I like to keep private and not to talk about."

"But it's Tori. Your girlfriend. I didn't think you kept secrets from her." Cat said.

"You just talked to her. Does she sound like she could handle- It's not important. As we've discussed doesn't matter, not a witch. But Tori there are unusual things in the world, things no one can explain. And I have it on very good authority that this house is haunted."

"But if this house is haunted why are we going in. And even more, why are we going in and getting naked?" Cat asked.

"If I had any concerns about the ghosts harming us, I would never have suggested the site." Jade said.

And we all accepted that and moved on. It wasn't until after the fact, looking back, that our assumption that she was saying the ghosts wouldn't harm us became clear to me.

What she really said was not that we were safe but that she wasn't concerned about our safety. Which anyone who knew her could have guessed.

When we got inside it was still semi furnished and remarkably clean. Either these ghosts didn't tolerate a buildup of dust, or there was a realtor or similar taking an interest in keeping the house presentable.

We went on a tour looking for good rooms to shoot in.

The house was enormous. It had two bedrooms in the cupolas that were awesome and adorable, but not what we wanted. It had a widow's walk that would be perfect for an outside shot. Which was basically a walkway that went from the back bedroom three quarters of the way around the house. There were french doors at beginning and end, but it could be reached by going out the window and stepping down from any of the intervening rooms.

The room the walk ended into was not a bedroom, but a small dance studio. With hardwood floors, mirrors along three walls with a ballet barre along the two long walls with the two short walls being the back, which was also mirrored, and the front which was all windows.

We could all agree that at least some of the filming would be there. Because of the mirrors and the barre for leaning on, bending over, being tied to, we weren't sure of the details yet.

We decided to also set up shop there to do costumes and makeup for the same reason of mirrors.

It was dark by then, but Jade had brought a couple production lights and we just shined them at angles into opposite mirrors so they reflected back and forth and lit the room evenly.

We brought in a nice chair from another room. Jade said it was a Louis XV chair. It was armless and leather upholstered but quite stately like a casual throne. It would not only look quite elegant for the sorceress' throne also with no arms and a seat that was wide but not too wide, I noticed when they were zombifying Tori's pussy that with her legs over the sides it was the perfect chair to eat a girl out in.

Jade wanted fake stitching scarring put all around Tori's pussy like a frame. She used the phrase she wanted it to look like a shark had bitten the whole thing out in one bite and it had been replaced.

As Cat was putting the last touches on the stitches and a couple other small scars on Tori's legs and belly. Tori said in kind of a nervous but still trying to make a joke voice, "So Cat, what kind of glue did you use?"

Cat laughed and said, "Are you worried I used Grizzly Glue again? Don't worry, I'd never be that silly. This is some new stuff I just got. It's called Kodiak glue from the makers of Grizzly glue. Look the tube is red. That'll be easy to find, right?"

"You put… On my…" Tori was obviously getting pretty steamed.

"It's not Grizzly Glue." Cat defended herself.

"It says industrial adhesive." Tori said, holding the tube.

"Right," Cat said. "And the film industry is an industry."

"Well it'll wear off eventually, " Jade said. "It's not like you have the lead in yet another play. Or we're doing something that you have to show your pussy in. Although if you keep asking Sikowitz if your character would work nude, eventually he has to say yes."

"I've never asked that." Tori said.

"But you wanted to, didn't you Tori." I asked.

"Can we please shelve teasing me about how I want the entire world to use me as the national cumrag and acknowledge that Cat just used industrial adhesive to stick zombie makeup on me. Which is not even the first time she has done this exact thing. Although this might be worse." Tori growled, barely controlling herself.

"Jeezum Crow, Tori, I was just kidding. This is their new glue. It dissolves with salt water." Cat said. "I not only made sure it would be safe for delicate skin, I tested it yesterday on myself. The salt is what breaks the chemical bonds. So we don't have to worry about the prostheses coming off, but you can easily get it off at home. Jade knew about it."

"Just whose side are you on?" Tori shouted at Jade.

"I'm scared by how you make me feel, so you have to be punished." Jade said honestly. "It was a harmless joke. We could have used the grizzly glue again. We know that that can be removed with the special solvent. So that wouldn't have been permanent either. But we didn't because that would have been a big deal."

"I don't see why we have to do this with makeup and a whole story. Why can't we just play." Tori asked. She realized she was never going to win so decided to change the subject.

"I think Princess got a taste of three on one back at the apartment and wants more of that. All attention on her. Me on her tits, you on her pussy, Jade. Cat on her butthole." I said.

"Wait, what?" Tori said.

"Tori's afraid of buttplay." Jade said.

"You shouldn't be Tori." Cat said. "It's all the same nerves, but different sensations. Believe me if you like spanking, you'll like buttplay. Fingering your ass is like a spanking that's inside you. If you're meticulous about hygiene and have a partner who is careful and whose priority is your pleasure it is pretty much like having a second vagina where the feelings are just as good but totally different."

"C'mon, Cat. If you're going to keep talking about your ass cunt we might as well read Allen Ginsberg poems. He wrote some pretty fucking sexy ones on the subject." I said.

"Really?" Cat asked. "Will you get them for me?"

"Indeed I will Kitten." I kissed her. "But Tori doesn't have to worry about that. Sex zombies exist to pleasure not to be pleasured. It'd be a better use of her time thinking about how she's going to totally be eating out Jade's ass in a few minutes."

"Well that sounds excellent Sam," Tori said. "Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I'm not curious. And licking Jade sounds like a great place to start. So what do you think of that?"

"Don't believe you.  
I think you are just trying to act like you're not scared you might actually be made to do it. But you totally are.  
I still don't care, because it has nothing to do with me and is between you and Jade." I said,  
"But what I was saying before we got on the subject of the Princess of Hollywood Arts and defiling her royal asshole.  
It is obvious that Tori wants us to triple team her and fuck her out so completely that she's lying there, distended and insensate, twitching in a puddle of her own drippings.  
And honestly, if I wasn't certain that we would have a lot of fun playing our roles I would agree with her.  
Because while there is no doubt Tori is only thinking of herself: if we rotated three on one, it would be crazy sauce for everyone. And would look fantastic on film."

A door slammed somewhere in the house. I wasn't concerned and just said, "Wind," Heard it slam open, then slam closed again. Guess it didn't latch when it closed the first time. "This is what I'm wearing and we can do my makeup last, I'll go investigate. You guys keep working on getting ready."

I walked downstairs. I honestly didn't know where the noise had come from. We were in the back right quarter of the house and it sounded like it came from the rest of the house. I felt certain it was from downstairs but that was about all I felt certain of. Possibly on this side of the house because it seemed reasonable to me that if it was too far away it probably wouldn't have been identifiable as definitely coming from this house at all. It's just I didn't know how far away that would be.

So I did a quick tour. When I was walking through the parlor in the front of the house. The door in front of me slammed closed and then the entrance slammed as well. But I did feel a breeze so that had to be it. I closed the door firmly and shook the handle a bit to make sure the latch had caught.

I tried to do this with all the doors I passed. But just with the age of the house or the doors being poorly hung or whatever the reason may have been, some of the doors weren't in their frames firmly enough that I could get the latch to engage.

If there were winds they would move and I knew that now. I'd just have to tell the others what I found. Yes there were drafts. And some doors wouldn't stay latched but it wasn't a big deal. We could ignore them if we heard anything. Now that we knew what was happening.

I went back upstairs and explained to the others what I'd found. Jade tried to spin it to be more mysterious than it was but everyone pretty much accepted it.

I skinned down and Cat did my makeup real quick with help from Tori. Pretty much just a quick full body coating of yellow green to make me look zombie-y without looking gross and a few fake cuts and stitches for authenticity.

As they got me ready I said, "I figure Cat and I start out on the porch. Jade films Tori answering the door and passes the camera off to Tori who films us coming up the stairs while Jade runs ahead and sets up in her throne room. The studio.  
Jade challenges Cat. To prove I'm loyal to Cat, I service Cat while Tori services Jade. Then I am told to service Jade with Tori. But I refuse to show my loyalty to Cat. Then Cat, who finds Jade fascinating suggests she show me how. So Cat and I service Jade while Tori films. Then Jade shows her appreciation for this by having me and Tori service Cat.  
But I get jealous and attack Tori.  
Tori and I fight which gets Jade and Cat so worked up they go at it while I film it. Then either you make Tori and I have sex and make up. Or I tear her head off and eat her face. Whatever feels right with the story."

Me and Cat went outside on the porch. Me in my sweats and cutoff sweatshirt and Cat in a semi-see through pink and white baby doll nightie with lace around the neck and hem and matching panties and bra.

We knocked on the door and Tori answered it, naked except for makeup. She motioned us to follow her. Leading us upstairs to the studio where we planned to do the bulk of the filming.

Jade had filmed us coming in the door and Tori answering it, now she passed the camera to Tori and sprinted up the back stairs to get ready for us.

When we entered she was seated on her fancy chair. The second camera was already mounted on a tripod and pointed into the corner and the other tripod was mounted only a few feet from her. So Tori could snap the camera in as soon as she followed through behind us. She did this, then went and knelt between Jade's knees, lifting her long black pvc skirt and beginning to lick the bare skin of her pussy as Jade looked at us. "How dare you steal one of my zombies?" Jade said. "Only I have the power to raise the dead and these zombies are only for my personal use or to be sold to enrich my bank account."

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Sorceress, please. But I didn't steal her. I was just going about my day and she followed me home. At first I didn't let her in but she just scratched at my front door for hours. Finally I had no choice. But I am just a young maiden and I have no money to pay for her. Though I'm afraid if I give her back to you she'll just follow me home again."

I make a grunt-y groany zombie noise and nod of my head that I would.

"Zombies are not supposed to be pets with feelings and opinions of their own. They are supposed to be mindless automatons. But I suppose this one I have here between my legs has shown a shameless fixation on me. Does yours also display a voracious sexual hunger for you?"

"Oh, Miss Sorceress I am but an innocent maiden and I am not used to speaking so boldly on such topics. But yes she has shown such behavior."

"Perhaps if I could see it," Jade said with a leer. Then turned as another door slammed.

"Oh I don't know, it's dreadfully personal." Cat said, trying to steer things back. She gave the line in such a way that it began uncertain and ended seductive. She led me to the corner where the other camera was aimed. Checking it on the way to make sure that it was arranged correctly.

Cat went and stood in the corner and turned around, facing the room. She bent over and removed her thong then leand back holding onto the barre with both hands, legs akimbo.

I was immediately under her nightie sucking and licking at her beautiful smooth slit. Bringing up my fingers and stroking it. Kissing her, licking. raising up one leg so I can get deeper. Then that was so fun and delicious I just raise up the other leg, seating her on my shoulders facing me. Leaning back, gripping the barre and now partially sitting on it, so I could really get up there with my tongue and fingers.  
Which of course I did. I couldn't spare a thought for the fact that I was definitely very much blocking any kind of shot the camera could have gotten. But that was okay with me. I was enjoying what I was doing a lot more.

Cat brought one hand around onto my head, pressing me into her as she started to breathe heavy and make little mewing getting ready noises. I moved my mouth up and feasted on her delightful little bitty clitty before moving my mouth down to where my hands had spread her. To feast as deeply as I could, feeling her muscles pulse as she moaned and swatted at my head; her arms flailing. Losing control of herself temporarily.

As she slowly came back to herself and I gently lapped up what I could reach with my tongue, I heard Jade say, "Very interesting. Now send her over to do the same for me, and I will test her obedience and technique."

"Alright Lambie. I call her Lambie. Alright Lambie, come over here with the other nice Zombie and see what you can do for the Sorceress."

I shook my head and started to lick her more deeply and insistently again.

Cat just went with it for a few minutes. I knew what she liked. And what I liked for that matter. She tasted fantastic. And felt amazing on my lips and tongue.

After another small orgasm Cat said, in her best flirty voice. "Maybe the poor dear needs my help. I'm sure she wants to obey, but she's just not certain what I'm asking. I better come instruct her."

She got down off my shoulders and went over to where Jade sat in her throne chair. Her legs open wide, she was slid with her butt right to the edge of the seat. Her skirt was open and her pussy was on full display. I saw that she kept it completely hairless like Cat. Unlike Tori, who preferred more of a trendy landing strip style. The dress had a corset bodice but obviously the cup part was removable because Jade was laced tightly into the dress, and while it framed her breasts in an exaggerated w shape, they were not covered even partially. In addition to the fact that they were just aesthetically very nice I had to respect that they were as large as they were, yet they seemed to defy gravity and sit there, almost perky on her chest.

Cat got between Jades legs, and sitting back on her feet, she began to play with Jade's pussy. Since Tori was filming now she could get right in and show exactly what was being done.

And right now what was being done was Cat was starting to finger Jade. "Mmm, Miss Sorceress, I find your magic so impressive. Is there anything you can do other than raise sex zombies? Like can you turn me into a frog?"

"Oh girl, just like that." Jade said, "And in answer to your question. Yes, returning those who have slipped their earthly bonds is the only gift I have."

"Great." Cat stopped and grabbed Jade's legs. "Lambie, restrain the slut." Luckily Jade had hidden her bag under the chair expecting her dress to stop it from showing in the movie.

I just reached in and pulled out a handful of zipties. Zipping her legs to the legs of the chair.

"What the chiz do you think you're doing?"

"You tried to come between me and my girl. Whether she's dead or alive. Whether you are a sorceress or a scissor princess, you try to come between me and what's mine and I make sure you remember your mistake.  
Lambie, bring me that boxy looking thing with the knobs. I think it's time for Cum Torture."

I hadn't even noticed Jade's vibrator box was already out and plugged in, I guess she'd hoped to work it into the festivities.

"Zombie, attack." Jade said.

"I think you'll find," Cat responded, "That sex zombies are not built for battle. Especially ones that are too tired after their own experience with a similar torment."

Tori, who was rushing over after hooking up the camera to the tripod, slowed down and looked thoughtful.

"Yellow." Jade said. "Cat, this is not okay."

Cat sat back on her feet. "Jade. Are you really calling out on this?"

I started fighting with Tori to give the camera something, but I could hear Cat lean forward to talk to Jade out of mic range. Since we were just using the cam mikes and would probably redub the audio anyway.

"Jade. I'd like to play with you, if that's all right. I've already flipped the script. If you stop this, I'll just-"

There was a loud bang like a heavy piece of furniture being knocked over then another slamming door.

I ran downstairs and thought I heard some running footsteps and laughter when I was about halfway down. When I got into the parlor room there was a large hutch of some sort overturned, but no people, nor any signs.

I was searching the bottom floor when the others joined me. Back in their street clothes. "I couldn't find anything." I said, also telling them of what I heard. "We obviously can't be comfortable playing in a house that is open to any crackhead and thrillseeking gang of boys in town. I say we give this up as a lost cause and call it a night. I'm cool if you guys want to come back to the apartment, or go our separate ways. We could even go do something, like a movie. But since both Tori and I are in zombie make-up, that is not my first choice."

"I'd like to explore the house a bit." Jade said. "Strange breezes, slamming doors. This is a beautifully built place there is no way it's decrepit enough for that many drafts. Now footsteps and laughing. It's ghosts, it has to be."

Cat spoke up then, "Jade, if it is ghosts. I'm even less interested in them than in dirty hoodlums. I think we should just go. But everyone else, Jade is our friend. We know how important this kind of stuff is to her and we are already here. We should be supportive. We will do a walk through the entire house. If we don't find anything we leave, if we do find something real. We will all decide together what our next step will be."

When we opened a door to walk out of the parlor one of the dust covers jumped off a chair and went streaking down the hall. Cat screamed and jumped onto me, clinging. I stroked her back and hugged her to me.

"Now do we leave?" I asked. "Jade's been proven correct, that's all she wanted, right."

"No. I want to see the ghosts." Jade said.

"Well you just did." I said.

"No I saw a sheet. No different than laundry day. I want to see a corporeal spirit." Jade said, but it was pretty clear she was quite surprised by what she saw already.

"We don't even know if that's possible," I said. "Maybe the sheet is the best they can do." I was not relishing the idea of confronting a ghost. A ghost that could push over a big wooden hutch thing, that certainly looked like solid oak to me. But I was not the only one there. "Cat? Tori? Votes? What do you think? Stay, or go?"

"I'm okay." Cat said, "With you here."

"It's like Cat said, We all know this is Jade's dream and we are already here." Tori said.

Now Jade looked uncertain. "I don't know how dangerous it is. I can't have you all just doing it because of me."

Just then the door opened and a little old woman came in. "So you are the girls who are causing all the ruckus. Now now, no need to apologize, it's been a fair while since anything has happened of interest in the house at all. Just me and the ghosts."

"I wasn't planning on apologizing." I said. "Now what's this about you living here with ghosts. We thought the place was abandoned."

"Yes dear, that's what I've been reduced to, a squatter in my own home." She turned to the air beside her. "I was just about to angel, please don't fuss.'

"Girls have a seat. Ollie would like me to tell you our tale. She's hoping if you know who she is and she has a little time, she can gather the strength to appear to you. Which apparently is your friend's fondest wish."

We sat down on the white sheet covered furniture.

"But you can hear her?" Jade asked.

"Oh yes dear, see her and hear her both. Although I can't touch her. It's been fifteen years since I've touched my Ollie."

"Are you a medium?" Jade asked.

"No dear, I am an actress. Although I suppose I'm not even that anymore. Anna Fontaine. But my friends call me Rickey. Always had a fondness for gin rickies. And I can see Ollie because she was my true love. And something like that, you take with you. It's got a magic to it.  
Olive Boyz. Ollie and Rickie. We never quite made it big, but we did okay, we were happy.  
Ollie grew up in this house with her twin sister Anna. They were dancers since they were kids.  
The Boyz sisters. 'A. Boyz, O. Boyz, come see the Boyz sisters'. The posters would say.  
Well Anna died when they were eighteen. Her ghost came to rest here in the house, so Ollie would never leave. And that was fine, we were all happy here.  
I never could see Anna, but I could smell her sometimes. Like orange blossoms. And of course she could move things. Not fine stuff like writing messages but ring a bell, amuse our friends.  
We were all happy. And Olive finding me. Lose a partner called Anna, gain a partner called Anna.  
I'm sure that was what first drew her to me. I didn't care and I don't now."

"But why were they slamming doors and why did they push over that hutch?" I asked.

She paused like she was listening and said, "That was for you. She knew that you didn't mind her and Anna watching whatever naughtiness you were getting up to upstairs.  
But Blackie was about and he was very interested. Blackie was the house haunt before Anna died.  
The one that came with the place I guess. He's a good boy, I don't know if he was ever a man or beast or alive at all or if hes a spirit of some sort but he's the one who usually scares off buyers because he's the only one strong enough to really move things.  
He's not that bright and easily scared, usually manifests as a shadow and frankly I always thought of him as a spectral dog, hence the name.  
So they were slamming doors trying to get him to go hide in the basement but finally they had to trick him into knocking over the china hutch to make a big enough noise. She says he's in the basement for the night now if you want to finish what you were doing.  
But I suspect that's just because now that she's passed and with her sister she's eighteen again herself. Impetuous. I can see between ghosts and an old woman you are all getting ready to go on your way."

"So why do people think the house is abandoned?" Cat asked.

"I lost the house. Between bad investments and my last employer cheating me, family needing help, I have no savings. Can't even pay water and taxes on the property with social security.  
So it was taken. I visited family back east when I was supposed to go, moved back in quietly as a squatter two weeks later and I can support myself buying food and whatnot without paying upkeep on the house. The spirits stop it from selling. Soon I will join them.  
Then the right family. Who can live with us, will be allowed to buy it. When I don't need it anymore." She reached out to pat Ollie then stopped herself and let her hand fall.

"So what was it like being gay in Hollywood in the old days?" Cat asked.

"We didn't have PFLAG and GLAAD and all those groups but people minded their own business a lot more. Maybe people disapproved, but I think a lot more people knew and didn't care than people today believe.  
Yes this was Hollywood, but I honestly think it was like that in a lot of places.  
Especially for lesbians. I am not glossing over the hate. I'm just saying that I think people like me, a lesbian in a committed relationship who didn't know any children, no one cared what I did with my life.  
I wasn't kissing Ollie in the town square, but Mister Koons next door wasn't kissing his wife either. I suppose that was the big one. I would have dearly loved to marry her. I felt the abscence of that and I know she did too." She paused and looked sad, looking beside her. "I know you did, dear."

Then Rickey turned back to us. "Okay. She thinks she's ready to try to manifest."

Slowly, almost so you wouldn't notice, Ollie faded in. She looked about our age, dressed in a white short sleeved knee length dress. she was average looking, athletic with a round face and curly shoulder length hair. When she spoke it was very faint. "You are very beautiful, very dirty girls. And I like you very much. And, spooky one if you like the house so much, once Rickey joins me just sort out what you can pay and we can haunt the price down for you until you can get it."

Jade smiled and mouthed, "Thank you," reaching out to her and Ollie disappeared just as their hands would have touched.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N A two part story became a three part story. and then I decided it needed a part four that brought us back to base and the tales of this beautiful fairy tale love shared by these beautiful fairy tale girls.)_

Jade dropped Sam and I off at home. "I'm sorry the movie was such a bust.?" I said, once we were inside.

"That's okay Kitten," Sam said. "I think in this case it really is the thought that counts. It went better than it could have. Than I was worried it might.  
I wouldn't mind if the fourgy thing happened down the road I suppose. You were right, nothing is as nice as what we have together. But we both knew that. I'm just glad to be back with my girl for a shower and a night where we go to bed early, but go to sleep late."

"I like the sound of that." I said, kissing my sweet Sam.

"Rickie and Ollie were a surprise." Sam said a moment later, as she followed me toward the bathroom. I figured she wanted to get that makeup off so I saw no reason to delay.

But that stopped me. I turned around and stepped back into her arms when she opened them to me. "They were so adorable." I said. "And together forever, even after death. That will be us. I know it will. But did you hear Rickie? Fourteen years since the last time she touched her. Fourteen, Sam. That's more than three quarters of our lives since the last time she touched the woman she loves."

"I doubt it'll be much longer for her, Kitten. Although she seemed in decent health to be honest.  
Don't worry, pet. That won't be us. We'll be one of those couples that die twenty minutes apart.  
I figure they must have made their peace or it wouldn't have been fourteen years. She would have pined away before now."

"Oh Sam, don't even say that. But yes, you are totally right, I agree." I said. But I didn't even want to think about that. A nice lady like Rickie, or anyone pining away for their dead love.

Sam was right of course, they'd obviously made their peace with the arrangement. Plus she did see and speak to her quite easily. Although since she couldn't see the others I still would be willing to bet Ollie split her time between spending time with her sister and possibly Blackie doing ghost things and being with Rickie. I was so happy they'd be back together soon.

Because right now they had it better than a million couples, but really they weren't even in the same world anymore.

"C'mon, beautiful." I said. "I need some Sammy snuggles to warm the coldness of death off me. And get the color and zombie stickies of death off you. There's still a little bowl of salt in the shower from where I tested the glue."

About half the time, a little more maybe, we didn't bother with the lights when we showered. Preferring to light a candle or two. This was one of those times. Maybe we should have gone with the utilitarian lighting since we had to get Sam's zombie makeup off. But we chose comfort.

We got in the shower on scalding hot. "Now the first thing I need you to do, if its ok, is hold me really tight and kiss my neck." I said.

Sam joined me in the spray and took me in a bearhug. It didn't lift me off my feet but did take all of my weight off them. She was crushing me a bit and I had to breathe shallowly, to be able to breathe at all. Which was perfect, exactly what I needed.

I took the time to let myself feel my very eventful day. My residual shame from my YayDay debacle. The movie basically being a flat bust. My fear of the ghosts. My sadness once we got to know them. I needed to know if I needed to cry now that it was over and I was safe and held.

But what really started me crying was how much I loved this girl. This sexy, strong, amazing, intelligent, woman who held me.  
I had done something monumentally stupid.  
Something as stupid as people seemed to think I was.  
I don't know why they thought that. Nona always said it was because I was prettier than the other girls and they were jealous. But I'm almost sure that wasn't the reason.  
I tried so hard never to be that girl. Never to be the girl they expected me to be. But Sam was the only one who really seemed to believe I could. No matter how many times I proved her wrong. And then I did this.  
YayDay was stupid Cat from start to finish. But Sam just wiped it away and forgot it. Never trying to make me feel bad.  
Doing everything she could to not make me feel bad.

After I cried a bit about how lucky I was. A not uncommon occurrence in this shower. I was able to see that the movie was not a bust from anything that was my fault. It wasn't as inspired as the meatball bush, but it was a good thoughtful present that Sam would have normally liked. Or maybe it was a dirty, naughty present that I should be punished for. tee hee.

As I finished my little moment, I became more conscious of Sam's hot mouth on my neck licking and kissing, suckling gently, than on her strong arms around me. I moved my hands down to her firm round bottom. I started squeezing it; one globe in each hand, but also squeezing it, pulling her toward me.

I kissed along her upper chest. Running the tip of my tongue along her collarbone. "Sammy, silly, put your tongue in my mouth." I said, needing to kiss her.

She moved her mouth to mine and kissed me with just her lips. Her arms shifted in how they were holding me, and she kissed me again. Sweetly, but more insistently and still not with the tongue I craved.

Then she gave it to me. My agile pink sweetie.  
I was in a lusty mood from the neck kisses, but she kissed me so tenderly, suddenly I just wanted this.  
My Sam, the hot spray, and sweet loving kisses.

Caressing her tongue with mine, the give and take of our lips. Slow and smooth transition from one kiss to the next. Melting into her. Mingling our spirits in love. Adoring her. Putting everything I felt; how I ached for her, yet my heart glowed. The exquisite dance of need and fulfillment that was the joy I took in her.

"Why Puckell, I never knew you were such a romantic." I said.

"What do you mean Kitten?" Sam said, confused.

"That pretty poem you just kissed into my mouth. To not even need words. It's enough to humble a poor girl." I said.

I could see her blush in the dim light flummoxed by my flirty compliment.  
I was so happy to have pleased her to speechlessness.

"The right muse can make a poet out of anyone. Even someone like me, I guess." She said eventually.

I reached up to where I'd put a small bowl of salt the day before so it would be out of the way. I wet my fingers with body wash and moved them through the salt until it was damp enough to stick together in a kind of gritty paste. It made me realize I'd never given Sam a salt scrub. Normally I would do it on the table and scrub her all down.  
Which would leave her skin like brushed silk. But there was enough in the bowl that after I took off the scars and stitches I'd still have enough to scrub her back and her feet.

I dabbed it on the makeup gave it a minute then rubbed it in and the latex broke apart and rolled up like pencil eraser rubbings as it came away. Then I put some body wash on the loofah and began to slowly gently go over every inch of her. This should be enough to get the zombie basecoat off. And I was being meticulous enough I doubted I was going to miss any spots.

Sam made little pleasure noises as I washed her. And I quite naturally made noises in response. I loved washing her as much as she loved me doing it.  
Not to mention there were tingles and sweet twistings and turnings in my insides every time I heard her make those sounds.  
I followed the loofah's progress with lines of kisses. I didn't taste any makeup, but I wasn't sure I would if it was there in small amounts. But I deemed it fine and scrubbed her back and feet. Exfoliating them and massaging them at the same time.

And then it was time for my reward. I'd washed and scrubbed my sweet lover and now I got to adore her with my mouth and hands.

As I touched the inside of her thigh she opened her legs to me.

Because whatever I might do next, the first thing I had to do is just admire her.

Her sweet love blossom was so beautiful and I had not taken the time to just look at her and admire since this morning. Twice a day minimum I liked to take a couple minutes to just to look at her and appreciate the beauty of her sweetest gift and marvel at my luck.

If every hopeless, helpless moment I had ever had. Every pain and fear. Every time something kicked me down a hole so deep it felt endless; was to earn this, it was worth it.

Not just her pussy, you daft tart. All of her.

I guess I was mixing my stories. I liked to admire her treasures whenever I could because I was a dirty girl. I cherished my good fortune far more often than that. Love and gratitude were the cornerstones of my life. This time the dirty cuntlicker and appreciative philospher overlapped.

I leaned in kissing and sniffing lightly at her. Tickling my mouth with her hair then moving down to her full slick lips. kissing them and licking out the tip of my tongue to trace around them.

"Oh Kitten," Sam said.

I kissed her a bit more deeply. Running my hands over her legs and her bottom.

I kissed over to her hip bone, then along to the other one. Kissing up her tummy a bit then back down.  
I licked and sucked on her chubby little mushroom clitty button until it was hard and pokey. then I licked down deeper.  
I lifted her leg and put it on the side of the tub so I could really get in there, which of course ended up in a fair amount of water in my mouth.

I retreated from what I'd hoped to do and began the slow and thoroughly enjoyable kissing trail up her tummy, covering it with kisses. Moving on to her incredible breasts, spending some time there. Showing them how much I loved them. Then I came to her lovely mouth and after kissing her thoroughly I said, "Do you want to switch positions a bit so there's no risk of me drowning and keep this up. Or shall we be done in the shower and go to bed?"

"Do you want me to wash you Kitty, sweet?" Sam asked.

"No we took a shower earlier and I got a good rinse when we were huggling under the spray. Just get out first and I'll wash my face real quick then I'll join you." I said.

Sam got out and I got my tube of apricot face scrub from behind the shampoo and squirted a pea sized ball onto my fingertips where I worked it into a lather and began to scrub my face in small circles just like the instructions said.

When I was finished I turned off the spray and got out. Sam was standing there with a towel to dry me.

When we were both dry, we walked into our room and got into my bed, because it was my turn on the rotation.

Coming up behind Sam, as she crawled into my bed, it was all I could do not to just dive on her nether regions like a starved beast and give her front and back play areas both a thorough licking.

Another time, and probably soon, I won't be able to control myself. But this time I was polite and didn't tackle her tongue first.

Although once she laid down and I saw all of her, my animal need fell back for a moment as it was engulfed with a wave of love. I climbed in beside and a bit on top of her and crawled up her body to her mouth, kissing my lovely girl.

"Every day, every moment, I love you more." I said.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Sam said, kissing me again.

"You do? Yay?" I said.

I kissed my love for a long time, happily. She is the best kisser and I love doing it. But eventually her naked body pressed to mine, her breasts against mine, her pubic hair brushing my skin, got to be too much and my hands began to explore her body as I continued to kiss her passionately and move against her.

Initially I was just driven to touch her. To feel her skin and her body. Stroking my hands up and down her sides and over her front. Bringing my hands up to her head, running my fingers through her long soft hair. Holding her face and kissing deeply.

That continued for some time, especially holding her and kissing her with varying pressure and depth. Feasting on our love and filling my soul from her lips.

But the more full of love I grew, the hungrier other things became. My hands began to knead and stroke her breasts. As well as cupping them and playing with her nipples. My other hand slid down her tummy to her furry gooey slit and slippy lips.

I cupped it and stroked it. fingered it and playfully tugged and spread her lips. But it was a losing battle. As soon as I touched it the need to taste her began to grow. The need to smell her and immerse myself. Delighting in her completely.

I moved slowly down.

First admiring her full firm breasts with my tongue and her fat pink nipples with my eager lips. Then moving over her taut belly, with just that sexy soft bit of a tummy over the muscle. I kissed back up her ribs and when she knew where I was going she raised her arms so I could nuzzle under them.  
Sniffing ninety eight percent soap but there was that tiny bit of her natural scent the skin always held onto.

I was a bit disappointed I hadn't thought to do this before the shower.

But, it was like sucking my thumb sometimes still. Something that for whatever reason I found so odd I could barely admit it to myself let alone confide, even in Sam. It was a struggle even to say the word armpit in my own head. Underarm was so much nicer. Sadly also less specific and not as hot.  
I knew Sam didn't care. She'd stick them in my face all the time if she knew how much I thought about it. And the fact that I thought it was dirty or strange would just make it better in her mind.

I'd get there.

Having explored this side, I visited the other before going back down her ribs, across her tummy, and back to the fuzzy feasting zone.

I liked the way her hair was growing in. Very sexy. Long enough that there was no longer a noticeable difference between where it had been shaved and trimmed.

I kissed her slick lips, then licked them. I lay on my tummy between her legs and looked at her. Kissing, licking, and looking at my girl. As I was turning her on her lips were thickening and her treasure box was opening slightly. Her inner lips parting, the skin of her sweetness flushed as excitement filled it.

I could feel the heat radiating off of her on my face.. I leaned closer, basking my lips in her warmth. Then leaned in that extra inch and kissed her. I allowed myself to begin to lick deeply. I took my hands and grabbing each side I eased her open to me.

Kissing more deeply as I licked.  
Licking more thoroughly as I kissed.  
Making love to my Sammy with my mouth.

Of course with Sammy everything was making love.  
Because it all just made me love her more, created more love within me.  
Broadened my ability to love.  
But this was the best kind of making love, the kind with fucking in it.

I slid two fingers in and rubbed the roof of her vagina getting the back of her clitoris and behind as I sucked and licked at the nubbin in the front.  
Sucking, licking, then moving back down to feast around my entering my fingers.

Pulling my fingers out and rubbing, then stroking, gently massaging one of her lips between my index finger and thumb on each side as I kissed the open wet deliciousness between. Lapping up the juices that were beginning to come to me as Sam moaned and called my name. That was new. I liked it. Her calling out to me in her pleasure.

My fingers went back in to coax her higher toward ecstasy and I licked the dewy slipperyness from her lips were my fingers had been. I put my mouth under where I entered her and sucked the flesh of her lips in, savoring it.

"Kitten," Sam said, "I want to distract you."

"Alright my love, sounds yummy." I said, moving.

Sam and I loved going top to tail.

As everyone does, I assume. It's awesome.

But we didn't do it more because it's distracting to try to lick someone out when they are doing the same thing to you. You lose your place in the pleasure of it all. And just do whatever feels good.  
Which is perfect, don't get me wrong and the intimacy of a full body hug with mutual oral is incomparable.  
But earth shattering orgasms require a clear head and some forethought on the part of your partner.  
Not to mention I could savor Sam better undistracted.

So normally we took turns and kept 69s for when we were feeling more cuddly than lustful.  
We were doing it everyday just usually as foreplay or afterplay: only sometimes as primary.

This felt like a lovely evening to make one of those times. We'd already had sex several times. We were reconnecting as a couple after a group thing, no matter how flat of a group thing it was. And I was still feeling just a little stupid and unloveable from my behavior with Frobbie and the YayDay nonsense-ness. So cuddle sex sounded very good right now.

Not to mention Sam seemed a lot bigger than me because her personality had more presence and she had at least fifteen pounds more boobs and bum but she was just over an inch taller than me and we actually fit together like a puzzle.

So I turned myself around and smiled down at her as I did my favorite part about having a boring utilitarian slit of a happy place.  
Watched myself as I lowered onto this beautiful woman's waiting mouth. With no boobs, no hair, and no outside labia to speak of, there was nothing to block the crystal clear view watching her happy tongue come out to meet me. Feeling the hot wetness enter me as I watched.

I've watched her eat me a dozen times or more. Sometimes through the whole act, until my eyes shut involuntarily with the surges of orgasm. But there was just something different something crazy sexy, about kneeling over her face and lowering myself onto her waiting mouth.

I squinched myself over so I could kiss each of Sam's hipbones before I got back to what I was doing. but that still moved me off her mouth and she went, "Hey,"

Since I immediately was back she didn't say anything else and I didn't respond.

I took Sam's thighs in each hand and pulled her legs up next to my ears. Giving me deeper and more convenient access.  
I lowered my mouth and began to kiss and lick again as I felt Sam doing the same to me. My arms were wrapped around her thighs and my hands were on her, spreading her for my eager questing tongue. Licking and lapping at her sweet tender flesh. Whisking away each drop of nectar I found as I explored her.

Sams hands moved from where they had been tickling and teasing the edges of me as she licked inside. They came down around my waist as she hugged me to her and I hugged her thighs in return.

Sam turned her head to the side and gently grabbed the soft skin of my inner thigh with her teeth. Then she nibbled her way down to my slit.  
Now this was distracting. It was that tickle hot where it both made me want to wriggle and giggle and it made me want to gush like a volcano.

But I couldn't squirm all over Sam's face. Might clench my thighs and pop her head off like a Barbie doll. So I had to channel all that energy into licking her. Putting all my focus and concentration into it.

Not ignoring what Sammy was doing, that would be a crime against nature, and all Sam's hard work. Just maintaining focus. Something that I struggle with, as you know.

But Sam made it easy, by having a lover's treasure that was so fascinating. So beautiful, mesmerizing and profoundly delicious.

I stuck two fingers from each hand in and spread my hands apart opening her more deeply as I tried to lick as far in as I could go. Though the angle was not the best for depth.

I backed off a little because I was just stretching my neck for no better results. I continued to kiss and lick, to make out with her sexy lips as well as occasionally kissing all around the outside, much the same as I liked to rain kisses down on pretty much any reachable part of my girl.

I thought about the fact it was Sunday night and tomorrow we would go back to just being friends. Officially we only had Sweetheart Sundays so we never would slip publically we tried to keep it friendly during the week.  
A couple as crazy in love as we were didn't do the best job unless there were other people around but we did try and that was the agreement.  
So I did have a melancholy moment thinking about this all having to end in the morning.

But Sam's treasures on offer, plus what she was making me feel and the warmth and adoration in her embrace. I was quickly cheery and cherished.

My fingers worked within my wonderful Sammy as my kisses fell freely on her skin. If I was going to make her cum in this position, it was by hand. With liberal tongue and clit work of course.

Who could resist sucking and licking that little gal with her adorable little shaft and wee mushroom head. When I pressed the hood back away from the tip with my lips it mostly stayed. Leaving a good portion of the cute pink knoblet bare. I licked that exposed skin and Sam jerked as the electric zing of it cracked through her.

That jerk and the moan that accompanied it triggered something in me and suddenly I was licking and sucking on her clit while fingering her with intent. That point in every lovemaking session when the switch flips and you stop casually trying to give your partner pleasure and start actively trying to make them cum.

It wasn't because I was ready for it to be over. I wasn't and I was almost certain Sam's orgasm would cause a shift in activities but I doubted it would end anything.

I'm pretty sure it was because she was turning me on so much. licking and touching her, to say nothing of what she was doing with her mouth and hands.

I always had a small sympathy orgasm making and watching Sam cum and I think I was focused on making her cum because I was ready to see it and cum a little myself.

However a fun little tandem cum becomes something different when you're being licked and fingered expertly yourself during it.  
I felt something a lot bigger building.

Simultaneous orgasm! I'd heard the term. never really thought about it one way or another. But suddenly the idea seemed golden and glowing.

I began to use the waves within my own body as a gauge to work Sam's pleasure. Pressing and relaxing in time to the building within me.

The noises Sam made told me I was doing it right and as far as my experience of her told me; she was exactly where I was.

The concentration thing became a bit of a challenge here.

It was hard to ride that line between abandoning myself to pleasure and having the presence of mind to keep enjoying my beautiful girl.

Sam seemed to be having the same problem. It was okay because the swirling pleasure took us through those times when our partner lost track of what she was doing and enabled the wave to keep building and building in power but not quite cresting.

I could feel that this time it was really coming and I was determined to bring Sam with me. I licked and sucked at her clit. Leaving off for long licks down her pussy lips, fast hard kisses back up to her clit, all the while fingering her as I felt her finger me.

It hit me, just as I heard Sam gasp in and let it out in a long low groan. That was quickly followed by hard rapid breathing and grunting moans as she came hard on my fingers and tongue. But I was blinded by the light of my own thunderstrike of an orgasm as I moaned and shook on top of my Sammy-lamb.

When it was over. We lay there. Embracing exhaustedly top to tail and caught our breath back. Then I turned around, lying beside and on top of her.

"That was incredible," Sam said.

"I have no words." I replied. "For how hot that was, or for how much I love you. But if it's cool with you, and you could give me a few minutes, I would love to keep showing you."


End file.
